A Life Forgotten
by A-Swedish-Tent
Summary: She didn't know what to think, everything was different now, or was is just the same, she didn't know, she needed them, all of the people she met, but she couldn't endanger them... they are just too stubborn to stay out of her life!
1. A Normal Day?

**AN: Hello everybody ^^ this is just a story I've come up with when I'm on the train to and from school. It just started as some lines which then became a full blown story, and I've been considering many different ideas, but I think I got a pretty good idea what his will turn into :P  
>This will be a multi-crossover with animemanga, TV, Movies and might some books and games aswell -.-' The beginning is just a intro to my OC's, sorry about any kind of spelling and grammar mistakes, I've checked for it and a friend has read some of it as well ^^  
>Anyho heeeeeeeeeereeeeeeee's the story<strong>

It wasn't a very special evening, more like a normal fall evening just when the leaves has started to fall from the branches all brown and red. She loved it. The gentle breeze which tugged in her hair and her scarf, the swirling of leaves which danced with the wind and the slowly cooling weather. She was never a summer girl, it was way too hot and you had far too little clothes on. All her friends wanted to take her to the beach to show off their new bikinis they bought just for this summer. She didn't like the winter either, it was often much too cold and the snow always blocked all the slow trains, which were late in normal weather as well, and buses, which always left without her anyway. Sure Christmas was always sweet and full of life and joy and snow could be hilarious when you threw it in another person's face but she was an autumn girl. It was just like that.

She strolled down the small alley which was dimly lit with old street-lamps, they let a faint yellow light illuminate her road forward and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the gentle colors which only could be conjured during the gentle autumn. She wasn't afraid to be out this late, she had been late for many nights and this evening wasn't special. It always came down to that. Nothing was special, not her fondness of the fall or her affection of the earthly warm colors which were conjured this time of year. She was all too unordinary, too imperfect, too half way from being one of the girls and half from being part of the guys. She was nothing special but she wanted to be, oh how she longed to be. She could never explain it, she just longed to be pulled into a story were everyone would be praising her for being who she was, not a halfling or a boygirl, but her. A place where she was wanted wholly and fully, were she could be completely secure. Exactly like now, when she was walking in the illuminated alley with the colorful leaves and the punk-rock music blasting in her ears. She could feel the wind wanted to lift her and she felt like flying, the leafs danced with her, the wind playing and the music thundering in rhythm with her heartbeat. She felt safe, home… secure. She was soaring.

As she was walking she didn't notice the shadow which was lurking in the shades of the small alley. It wasn't big enough to be a human, it could've been a cat or maybe a small dog, but it was watching her, noticing her movements and categorizing her body-language. It was calculating, memorizing, barely noticeable, yet its presence was heavy in the alley, if you could feel it.

She kept on walking, oblivious to the shadow which followed her in its quest of surveillance.

...

"Do you really think there are any strong ones in THAT country?"

"I can sense it Matthew"

"Yeah well your _senses_ has dulled during the years"

"You're only 10 years younger than me"

"So? I didn't say you were old, only that your senses has seen its best days"

Sigh "We need to find the strong one"

"Now?"

"Yes, right now"

...

She was almost at her house now. Her beautiful small house, it was more like cottage than an actual house, but it had a big ludicrous lawn. There were three big trees on the lawn, a beech, an elm and an apple tree, all of them were half-full of either brown, red, orange or yellow leafs. There were also a bunch of bushes which enclosed the lot, they were completely bare and the ground had been covered in the bushes small leafs. There was a big driveway where two cars were parked, a silver SAAB and a black BMW. The house itself was a dark yellow tree house, it was one of the oldest houses in the village. Inside she could see the lights were on and from the chimney the familiar gray smoke was rising to the blackened sky. She felt delighted that the cozy feeling of her home radiated from the house, but not the secureness you should expect from your own home.  
>It is not what you would think. She wasn't abused or verbally shot down, her parents weren't crossed with each other or her, it was a normal home. She just felt… insecure there, something felt wrong. Like something was missing or was out of place.<p>

She went in and the odor of meatballs in brown sauce and boiled potatoes hit her. She was pretty much starving because she hadn't gotten any lunch since one of her teacher had to talk to her about the upcoming school concert.

"Hi! Smells delicious" She said.

"Welcome home! How was your day?" Asked her mother who stood by the stove and stirred in the pan with meatballs and sauce. Her mother was as motherly as any ones mother, but she was constantly worried about her, and her siblings. She always tried to butt in on her life and frequently asked about how her day was, who she met, if someone had been mean to her and so on. Sure many mothers did that but she always thought her mother was superfluous.

"It was pretty good. We had the same classes as always and the same subjects. As boring as always… but my teacher talked to me about the upcoming concert which is going to be in a month!" She answered. She was pretty excited about the concert. Her band was going to play a few songs and it was their third "concert". Her mother looked tiredly at her, as if that news was something she has heard before.

"Sounds good, very good" said her mother breathlessly. As she had said that she returned to stirring in the pan "Diner is ready in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, I need to do some homework anyway" Said she. As she went up the steps with her back-pack she failed to notice the shadow which had entered the house and was gradually but surely following her up the steps through the shadowed areas of the staircase. It was still observing her, with caution it appeared, but it had changed its security and was closing in on her more and more.

...

"Are you sure you sensed something?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure it was in THAT country?"

"Yes"

"Can you say more than yes?"

"Oui"

...

She sat at her brown desk and was trying to concentrate on her chemistry homework. They were doing a hypothesis of how would different alkali metals react in different kinds of liquids, and what was produced by combining the two verticals. They were also supposed to establish an understanding of how much liquid they should use. This was supposed to increase their respect for different reactions and actions of chemical substances.

She couldn´t concentrate very well. Something in the background was disturbing her. It wasn´t a noise like a buzzing or piping such as tinnitus. It wasn´t a light that was blinking or flashed in her eyes either. It was more like a feeling that was constantly letting itself known, a feeling of dread that was sneaking past her and sent chills down her spine, but it was so unnoticeable that you wouldn't realize that it was anything but a strange feeling.

She suddenly shuddered and a nightmare from two nights ago flashed before her eyes, it wasn't in detail only a vague reminder of the dream she had awakened from. First there was a boy with black hair and a burning sensation in her wrist as if she had stuck her hand in an inferno but even stronger. Second there was an orange room with the smell of coffee and a sense of secureness and absolute trust, than it faded to a horrible scream echoing through black corridors with the sense of death imminent from the walls.

Her hand was instantly on her head rubbing out the creepiness which came from the vision… no, nightmare! It couldn't be a vision or anything like it because she never knew a boy like that… she thought… and the only room with orange walls was her classroom which held no secureness at all, than there was that scream. It was full of dread, panic, anger, loneliness and a feeling of something lost. She shuddered. It was a scream full of feelings that she could never understand, yet lately she was feeling more and more insecure about how she thought and felt.

"FOOD'S READY!" yelled her mother from the stairs. She closed her computer and shut her books. She shook her head to get rid of the horrible feelings she was experiencing earlier.

"COMING MOM!" She yelled back. As she was walking down the stairs she saw something in the corner of her eye. She was slightly surprised since it was something she felt like she saw all the time, but it didn't quite fit. She dismissed it as easily as she had seen it.

...

"I can't believe it…"

"What, what is it?"

"It can't be"

"Can't be what?"

"I think, I'm not certain, but I believe it's…her"

"WHAT! Are you sure?"

"I just said that I wasn't"

"oh yeah…"

...

The three of them sat in silence, only the TV was making noise, it was some kind of criminal show were someone had committed a murder and it was up to the main characters to find the murderer and haul him to jail. Same as usual… The food was good, as usual and her mom and dad were watching the show with interest, as usual. The night was as usual, nothing strange, just an ordinary evening in the fall.

How wrong they were. The wind started to howl outside restlessly, and the rain was pouring down on the window as it came in waves. It was a typical autumn weather, yet something was wrong, the winds increased and the weather started to evolve to something like a storm. The rain fell harder, the wind blew stronger and the sky darkened. But the family in the small dark yellow house remained oblivious.

**AN: Okay so this was the first chapter… or maybe the intro, anyway, plz tell me what you about it ^^**


	2. What's this feeling?

**AN:Here comes the second chapter! Sry I'm a bit slow, but I got a helluva lot of homework and tests coming up… I've been studying half of my winter break ya see I go the IB-Diploma Program… waaaay to much work for me x3 imma bit lazy xP Anyho I've decided some of the crossovers I'm gonna include, I'll start with NCIS, One Piece, Stargate Atlantis, Magical Lyrical Nanoha (A's, StrikerS) The fast and the furious series, maybe some more will come or be mentioned in the story. I apologuze for any grammar or spelling mistakes I've done, this one hasn't been betad :/ Without further delay! ENJOY ^^**

She was running down a broad street, it was early in the morning and the air was so cold that she could see her own breath. She was late. Her train would go any minute now and she couldn't be late, she had a big test on her first lesson. Her heart was pounding and her breath was debauched, she could feel the wind moving with her as if it was encouraging her too run faster, the earth was hard against her feet and the rain was only drizzling very lightly against her face.

She could see the train station, it was closing in on her and her legs screamed for her to get there soon. She heard the train whistle just as she saw the train and precisely when she reached the train… the doors closed. She sank down on her knees as the train moved away and she looked in despair as the train disappeared. Was this really happening to her? _Damn it!_

The train station was silent. Only a lone paper was floating by her very alike to a dust-ball which was rolling through a deserted desert. It was as bizarre as a train on time… wait a minute. The train was on time, that had never happened to her before and the station was as quite as a grave, it was always at least two or three people here. Sure maybe it wasn't that popular to ride a train but still many people did and if there wasn't, at least one hobo would be trying to find refuge in the warm station house. It was almost creepy.

The feelings of loneliness and weirdness was creeping into her again, as if this was a sign, a warning sign which she knew that she needed to look after suspicious actions and react accordingly. She stood up, her muscles tensed, her back lowered a bit and her knees started to bend a little as if to stand in a defensive position, a pose which she could be ready for anything that could happen. A second later she realized what she was doing and slowly eased her muscles and stood straight.

She looked to the left and to the right, no one was there. It wasn't a very small station since she did live in a city, a small city sure, but a city nonetheless. She could shake of the feelings of dread and desperation. It was a flashback from her dream last night, she was standing alone in a building and she was panicking, something was chasing her and she knew what but she couldn't remember it, it was a fragment of a memory which had been forgotten. She looked around in desperation and she noticed that she was alone, she was in a undecorated room with no visible remembrance that someone could connect the room as a memory.

"Pretty little girls shouldn't be out playing without supervision"

She snapped around and saw a boy, about 20 years old with black hair and a stoic expression. He was slouched against one of the pillars, his hair was barely hanging in his eyes and his green eyes could only be noted if you looked straight into them. He wore a black jacket over a white wife-beater with a pair of black jeans. He looked almost sad but he hid it very well, he stood there and continued watching her.

"I'm not a pretty little girl and I certainly do NOT need supervision!" She clenched her fists and looked straight into the lad's eyes. She wouldn't back down, she would never back down from a guy.

He started to smirk and slowly but surely he pushed himself from the pillar and closed in on her with his hands in his pockets. She was feeling nostalgic, had she seen this, this boy before? She felt a resemblance but she couldn't place it. Suddenly the chilling feeling was rushing over her again and she tensed, she couldn't stop her mind, it was racing one mile per hour and all the nightmares she's had was coming back to her. Her head started to hurt like a thousand needles. She gripped at the sides of her head and sank down on her knees, she clenched her teeth together to hold in the pained sounds that tried to escape her.

…

"Why can't you locate her?"

"I don't know, something's blocking me"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… It's not something I've encountered before… I believe"

"We have to find her"

…

When she looked up again there were people streaming out of a train that just arrived, they were buzzing around and wasn't paying attention to her at all. She stared at the spot where the boy was standing. How could he just disappear and how could everyone else disappear and then reappear?

_Bzzz "The zz train to zzzzz departzz zzoon" Bzzz_

Shit! That was her train, she stood and started to run into the train just as the doors closed. She sighed out in relief and quietly sat down in the closets chair.

What was happening? Sure her life has always been strange, she was always feeling a bit paranoid and she kept seeing shadows in the corner of her eye but that wasn't something that had affected her this much before. Lately she's been feeling more like an outsider then before, her friends seemed more fake than ever and the people around her shallow, as if their souls were gone. It was bizarre in an ominous way, she was worried of her fake friends health but also in her own sanity. Was the fault in her or in everyone else?

_Bzz "next zztop zzzzz, next zztop zzzzz" Bzz_

Well, that was her stop. As she checked her watch she realized that if she ran all the way to school and didn't stop at her locker first she would make it just before the test would start. It would be a close call but she could make it.

As the doors closed and the people started too stream out she dodged the humans skillfully, as she evaded the other students and grown-ups she ran strangely fast for her, but she didn't notice, she was focusing on getting to her school. Normally she wasn't that fast at all, sure she wasn't worst in her class but her stamina was the worst so she could only keep it up for about a 100m or so. Suddenly a car started to back out of a side street, it appeared that the driver didn't see her at all and she was going too fast to stop.

She quickly jumped on top of the trunk and shoved her way over it with her hand pressed against the car, after she swiftly landed on the ground she turned her head and yelled an apology to the stunned driver and the other occupants of the street. When she reached her school and was just about to open the front door, she freezed on the spot. Where the _fuck_ had she learnt that move? She recently jumped, _jumped_, over a car, while she was running and she didn't lose any speed at all, and her reaction was a fast sorry to the witnesses… wait… witnesses? Why did she call them witnesses?

_Oh shit! _The Test! She started running again.

…

"Any luck?"

"I'm not sure, I can sense something but I'm not sure it's her"

"Let's check it anyway, I'm going crazy doing nothing, especially when she might be here"

"hmh you've always been restless"

"Yeah, one of my special talents"

…

The classroom was buzzing with noise when all the tests were handed in. Her friends sat and stood in a group by her bench, they were talking about boys and fashion and other unnecessary stuff. She was fed up with this, this life, nothing served a purpose, it was meaningless. Her life consisted that she woke up, went to school, went home, studied and went to bed. Nothing ever happened, she was never invited to parties, she never wanted to go but still, she went out with her friends after school every day to just sit and chat a little more about more meaningless things. She did this to just stay in the group, to keep up a social network. She was never interested in their subjects but she laid down a comment from time to time, but only to assure them that she was still there and with them in the conversation.

She's never thought about it before but something wasn't right in her world. It was as if everything was twisted, as if she was living in a movie she just recently watched. Everything was the same, she never went out of her 'comfort' zone, and she never went out of her own town or the town she went to school in. She wondered what would happen if she just sank into tranquility, if she disappeared, not literately but figuratively. If she stopped talking to her classmates, stopped raising her hand in lessons, stopped acknowledge anyone at all, would she be forgotten?

She shook her head in desperation. What she needed was to stop thinking such depressing thoughts and start to live a little, to get out of her comfort zone! As her friends started to leave the classroom she collected her stuff and followed them to the lockers.

When she was stuffing her locker with her jacket and tried, in vain, to lock it, a pair of eyes were staring at her, watching her from the shadows in the corners of the hallway. She succeeded to lock her locker and headed out to go to the next class. It stared after her when she exited the doors and started to move downwards to later evaporate in darkness.

…

"something isn't right"

"like what?"

"Negative…"

"Negative?"

"yes, it's uhmmm…"

"come on"

…

She would never ever read math after she's done with this. It's so unnecessary since she would only use about 10 % of what she's learned. Besides when would she ever need to know about the vertical dilations with fixed x-axis?

Another problem was that she couldn't concentrate, first she thought the people around her was too loud so she put on her earphones and started to blast away all other noise with the pulsating beats of _Paramore_. Second she blamed the blazing headache that had occurred before she even started math, even if she had taken two painkillers. Later she blamed the absurd calculations they were given, they were obscene, gratuitous and totally unhelpful. It was as if the numbers and letters were messing with her. She and formulas was not friends.

Suddenly she shivered, something was irritating her, something in the back of her head. It cut through her head like a knife through warm butter. It was gnawing in her mind, annoying her as if it was something important. She scanned the classroom, everyone was either grumbling about math problems or chatting away about the party some was going to this Friday. Nothing out of the ordinary. So what was the feeling in the back of her head?

"Okay class, I want you to finish this chapter at home and also don't forget the test were having by the end of the term. See you all tomorrow" said the teacher with satisfactory of giving his class more work to do.

As she was going out of her classroom she swiftly had the urge to go upwards. She moved towards the stairs and looked up towards the next level.

"Are you coming?" asked her friends a bit impatiently.

"Yeah, you guys go on without me, I need to do something first" she answered with a spaced expression.

"Are you sure? You don't wanna be late for the next class." They pressed on.

"It isn't for about a half an hour anyway" She waved dismissively.

"Okay, but don't blame us if you get a mark!" Answered her friend with an annoyed sigh.

She started to slowly move upwards, the feeling grew stronger as she gained steps. It came over her in waves of resemblance and horror. As she reached the top step an echo of nothingness hit her. The corridor was empty, not a single student or teacher in sight. The walls screamed deserted and a locker was hanging loosely, whining. A gust of predicament hit her and her gut wrenched.

The feeling pulled her towards the door which led to the roof of the school. She carefully stretched her hand towards it and turned the knob and swung the door open. The roof was as empty as the corridor, so she stepped out into the open and looked around. When she gotten away from the door she glanced around as she saw blue skies and a gray city, typical for the age. She sighed as the feeling wouldn't disappear but, nothing was here. Was it only paranoia? Or a hope from something wrong with her small world? She decided to head back inside and turned towards the door.

When she headed towards the door she looked straight into a pair of pitch black eyes which indicated hollowness. They were surrounded by a black fog which hid its tiny body. The strange feeling was pulsating from the creature.

When she felt two more itching's in the back of her head it all became too much and her world turned black.

**AN: that was the chapter x3 CLIFFHANGER! Whadda ya think about it? Rewievs are greatly appreciated /**


	3. What's happening?

**AN: Okey here's the next chapter… unfortunaly there is a LOT of talking, which I don't normally do, but it's because there need to be a lot explaining to be done! Anyho plz enjoy reading ^^ :D**

When she finally woke up she didn't see much at first, she was lying on a bed in a strange room. The room was quite small, there were only a bed, a bedside table and some chairs. The room was light blue and the bed was dressed with white sheets, the chairs appeared to be of a light wood with metal legs. The lights were out so the only light source came from the covered window that resulted in a very dim looking room. She thought there were windows anyway…

She tried to remember what had happened, but everything was a big black nothing, her memories mixed together and all she could remember was the strange feeling. It was still nagging her, that strange feeling that wouldn't leave her alone. She wasn't feeling anything now but she could still remember the weariness the feeling brought.

Her head hurt and her chest felt constricted, something was wrong and it physically hurt. It felt as if something was squishing her lungs and heart and tried to choke her but not fully kill her. It was mostly annoying.

The room was quite, she didn't hear a single sound even from the outside.

She was wearing a pair of white loose pants with a loose t-shirt, no marks, no brands, nothing to disclose about where she was. She was guessing a hospital, but why was she there? She hadn't hurt herself and she wasn't sick… well not that she knew…

Suddenly a door opened and two men walked inside, the first one was a middle aged man, about 35-40 she guessed, but he was pretty handsome, with a clean face but with defined lines, he looked strict and stoic with dark eyes and dark blonde hair. He wore a pair of jeans with a dark red and green shirt. The other one was younger, perhaps 20-25 years old, he had a worried expression but beneath that he was glad. He had a gentle face which shined with a youth which made it difficult to figure out the proximity of his age. He wore a pair of slim pants with a chain and a white dress-shirt with rolled up sleeves. His brown hair was messy and you could almost see small golden streaks here and there.

They stood on one side of the bed and looked down at her, studying her, they looked worried but it was hidden behind a mask of indifference.

"Hello?" she asked the two men. She was weary of them, they were unsure on how to handle her which usually meant that something very bad had happened or was going to happen.

"Hi, what do you remember, before you fainted?" Asked the older one of them.

"Ehm, I remember being in class, walking up the stairs to the roof, stepping out… and… a shadow…I believe" She answered after some thinking, she was quite unsure about anything actually. "Sorry but that's all I can remember"

The two men stared at her, their gazes were questioning as if they didn't believe her or couldn't understand that her words were the truth. Well if they really believed that she was lying it was their own loss, she couldn't help that these two idiots didn't believe the worlds simplest story. She squirmed under their stares and started to get annoyed by the passive conversation. She just didn't understand what was wrong? Why was she here? Why didn't they believe her?

"Could you stop staring at me and just tell me what is going on?" She demanded. She was growing tired of the silent treatment.

"S…sorry we were just surprised that's all. "Apologized the younger one. She noticed he was nervous, and a little but disappointed as well.

"This might seem as a strange question, but do you remember me? Us? Anyone of us?" Asked the older one, they were apprehensive and looked with caution at her.

She stared at them in disbelief, were they kidding?

"No, sorry I don't know you guys, what is going on? What's wrong with me?" She asked in skepticism, she couldn't believe that they would hold information from her, why were they doing this?

The two men stared at each other and seemed to hesitate. They were unsure about how to handle her, how to break the news. The two squirmed slightly but the older one soon decided to tell her.

"We are in an underground facility which is completely operated by an inter-dimensional organization called the HPO, Humanoid Protection Organization, I am Commander Viggo Købbe Køler, I am a Ranger from Denmark but I am stationed here. This is my bonded Shift, Tracker Matthew Køler from France" Explained the older man. "We are members of the HPO and have been for several years, we're telling you this because you are part of this organization as well."

"Okay very funny, where's the camera, seriously?" she laughed but when she looked at the two men they were serious, they weren't smiling… this wasn't a joke.

"We are serious, please just listen" said the lad called Matthew. "You are a very important member, you are a High Captain Commander of the HPO and the Prime of Sweden, you're the strongest Ranger of Northern Europe and you never back down from a fight of any kind. You are always at the frontline to protect everyone and everything you hold dear."

The bonded pair looked intently on her and searches for a glimpse of recognition, something to tell them that the girl, no the woman, they think they know, knew, still lingers in her consciousness. But there was only confusion, she looked scared. She didn't understand anything, why would this people say these things, there was no way she was a military commander, or a… prime or was it ranger?

"Do you remember anything of this?" asked Matthew almost desperately.

"No, of course not! This is insane! You're crazy if you think I would believe this!" she expressed. She sat up in the hospital bed and clenched her hands in the covers, her hands started to sweat and she was slightly shaking. Her dreams tried to make themselves known, they flashed, sparked and flickered in the back of her head. Her fantasies couldn't be true, because then her nightmares would be true as well, then the hollowness and desperate feelings would be hers and the visions then? Would they be true also? No, nothing of this was true, nothing was right, this was just a very bad and evil practical joke. Yes a well-planned, coincidental… witticism. _Yeah Right!_

The younger one looked stricken, he stared almost hopelessly into the ground but his bonded mate laid his arm around his shoulders and drew him close as his own face was passive.

"We understand that this can't be easy but you have been gone for almost year, we have missed and searched for you everywhere, we never stopped. You are an important part of our organization, you are an important role model to many younger ones and you are a friend to som. You've been through more shit then any of us would like to remember, just as all of us, but you've made your way through it all and always kept fighting. You've motivated some more than they like to admit and you told us yourself that if you ever forgot this or… wished to, we would remind you. "Viggo continued talking with a calm but firm voice, he looked intently on her as he had a comforting hold on his mate.

She was shaking as he continued, scenes were flashing yet again before her eyes, a training area were young boys and girls were sparring, a green-blue sky with a small sun and two radiating moons, a cold laughter, a boy with black hair lifting her up from a ledge, a girl with orange-brown hair in two long pigtails dressed in a white and blue uniform, a large fighting arena, a battlefield, a jungle, the images continued but none of them continued for long so she could remember and gain an understanding of them. None of them would fit the great puzzle her memory had become, the pieces were scattered and the few she had gained were incomprehensible and didn't fit together. Would the puzzle always be unsolved? It was the most atrocious jigsaw puzzle she ever had the desire of trying to solve.

"What… what is a Ranger?" she asked after a couple of small stories. "and what is a Prime?"

"You do not remember that either?" asked Viggo.

"No, I've had strange feelings of strength and in some scenes, dreams, I've recalled strong smells or sounds that are too loud, they seem… more than normal anyway." She tried to explain "I think they have some kind of connection to these… things"

"They are NOT things" sneered Matthew who had been quiet until now.

"A Ranger is a person, a human, which body's density is higher than normal, which gives us possibility for great strength, speed and agility. Not so we can lift a car or anything like that, but easily punch through a wall. It also means that it is more difficult to harm us, we don't bruise easily or gets cut as simply as a normal human." Explained the Ranger "It also gives us heightened senses, smell, sound, feel, taste and sight are increased depending on how high the density is."

"This also gives us a disadvantage, since our cells density are increased we can't fight of diseases easily and often get sick, the sickness' hits us harder as well." Continued the Danish Ranger. " We can also zone out by focusing on one senses too much, if we haven't focused and calmed our senses in a while it can happen any given moment and another person would have to help us out of it"

"The last and most strange thing that we can do is feel others presences, it's like a sixth sense, it's kind of like when humans feel someone watching them and they feel an itching on the back." Explained Viggo "No one has been able explained it, but the scientist believe it's because of the density of the brain or something alike."

"Everyone has their own presence so there aren't many who could surprise a Ranger" whispered Matthew

She knew the feelings the Ranger explained and a familiarity was spreading in her heart, this was right, this was the truth, but was she really one of these Rangers? She hadn't felt stronger than everyone else or faster, and her senses were normal, everything she heard, heard everyone else. Well except her mother and father, they never hear their telephones ring…

"What about these Prime, you said I was a Ranger and a Prime?" she questioned, she needed more info, she needed to find out if this really was possible, if she really was part of this and if her dreams actually were true.

"Primes are extra strong Rangers, they are relatively rare and only every 1000 Ranger are a Prime, there are specific lines that separates Rangers and Primes. A Prime has much higher density then a human and also quite more than a Ranger, they say that when a Prime reaches a density over 50% they die, since then the brain can't function." Described the Ranger. "Another difference is that since a Prime has over 35% density their brains can conjure a new 'power', some has some sort of telepathy, some gain empathy and some can control temperature."

She couldn't believe this, if she was a Prime, than she had one of these special powers, and how high density would she have… is she close to the limit, could the percentage increase, would she die. Other thoughts soon came into mind when she realized that the explanation of the Rangers and Primes told her of other things. This was an organization, right, well, what did they do?

"Wait, you guys have said you were looking for me for a year! How come I don't remember anything? Why was I gone? How did I disappear?" She asked

"About a year ago you were on a mission, top secret, you were working alone, since you asked to be alone ever since… anyway, on that mission you were drugged and taken down by one of our enemies, they blocked your memories of being a Ranger and placed you back with your family, they managed to infiltrate the entire area but it took time, you were hidden for almost a half a year." Explained Viggo "They took away one year to continue your normal life when you abandoned it"

"…what?" she asked confusedly. She didn't get anything, well… She had been on a mission, alone, when she was defeated and… taken to their hide-out…she guessed. There they had somehow, erased her life of being a…Ranger… and everything that connected to that life. Wait a minute, he said they had put her _back _with her family… didn't she live with her mother and father? He also said that she had abandoned her normal life… _What The Hell!_

"I can see the wheels turning in your head" Snickered Matthew.

"You said they put me _back_ with my family, what do you mean by _back_? Did, did I abandon them?" she said, her voice was slowly betraying her.

"No… for about one and a half year ago you were still living with your family, living a double life, but you, we, have many enemies and one of them managed to track down your location, they decided to attack when you were with your family to hurt you the most. You defended them of course with all your might, there were many enemies and it took quite long for you to disable them all." He started to explain. "When you did and others from the organization had come to help, take the attackers into custody, aiding anyone who could've been hurt and explaining to everyone that saw the attack to cover it up, your family barely looked into your eyes… you told us afterwards, after some careful supporting, that you had expected them to be angry, furious and scared but, you told us that what you saw in their eyes were the worst thing you ever thought of, disgust. You said you saw their hatred and decided to move, to leave them for their own safety, so that they never had to look at their disgusting child ever again."

"But we never thought of you that way, we care about you" Corrected Matthew.

She stared down into the sheets of the bed, memory flashes of harsh and tormented eyes filled her mind, her hands clenched in the sheets so hard that they were white from strain, her hair hung in front of her bowed head as she wept silently, knowing that the life she thought she had lived, were all a lie. That her family would never hug her, would never tell her how proud they are over her, would never tease her, would never sit with her on those endless nights silently watching TV series. She still couldn't remember her old life and the happy times with her friends, with her family, with anyone she had remembered were over.

She had nothing, only a fake life with nothing to contribute and a forgotten life without anything to comfort her.

_no_

**AN: So this was the next chapter… I know it is very confusing, but everything will come together in the end… hopefully -.-' If you have any concerns at all, just ask and I will probably answer ;P rewievs are most welcome ^.~**


	4. Who is that girl?

**AN: Here's the next chapter, this is where my fanfic will start being like a … well… a fanfic -.-' we will enter the world of NCIS . Woohoo! E-N-J-O-Y ^^**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in the elevator wearing the same grumpy look as he always wore, in his right hand was the ever present cup of coffee, he waited for the elevator to reach the destination and make the familiar pling to walk out.

He headed directly to an area with four desks which were surrounded by portable walls to give a sense of seclusion, three people were sitting by three of the four desks either talking in a telephone or clicking on a keyboard.

"Boss" Said a brown haired man sitting at the first desk to the right as he came in. He was quite handsome, with brown spiky hair, emerald eyes and a lean frame, he was Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo. He had just spoken on the phone and was putting it back in its slot. "That was Harrison, he has located the kidnappers and are observing and waiting until we get there. He is at a warehouse by the docks."

"Washington PD are already sending support and an ambulance will be on standby." Said the only woman in the booth, she was a beautiful woman with dark hair and tanned skin. Her name was Officer Ziva David.

"The DNA we found at the crime scene matched the suspects, we only need to arrest them." Stated the last member of the group, a pale, geeky looking man with dark hair and dark eyes which name was Special Agent Timothy 'Tim' McGee.

"Okay let's move out" Said Gibbs. As the group stood up, Gibbs threw the now empty cup of coffee and started to head back to the elevator as his silver-head disappeared between the doors a hand stopped the doors as the rest of his team quickly went in. Gibbs stared with icy-blue eyes as the elevator descended. The four members thought of these last days when they got a new case. A navy lieutenant had been kidnapped and a message had been sent to deliver 100 000 $ to an account in Switzerland, which was untraceable. They had searched for the lieutenant at four different places already until the information that the wife had provided could pin-point a business man. The lieutenant had stopped him when he was trying to steal from his own company and now he wanted revenge. He had hired help from a couple of goons to kidnap the lieutenant and hold him for ransom. The business man hadn't told them anything even with Gibbs' mega-super-marine-death-glare. But a local Police officer named Harrison had stumbled upon a group of suspicious men which were sneaking around the harbor and followed them. Now they had matched the thugs with some of the DNA they found at the scene and they had the location where the kidnappers and the kidnapped were.

When the team had reached the destination and had been informed by Harrison about what had happened they put on their TAC vests and stood with their guns and waited.

They watched a door were one of the thugs was on watch duty, he was carrying a (insert gun) and kept a steady look upon the area.

Suddenly the door started to open, but just a fraction in the beginning, the team waited, the guard decided to look who was at the door. Bad mistake. The door suddenly swung open and hit the guard in the face which made him stumble backwards. As the guard reclaimed his balance a teenager, a girl, came out of the door and quickly grabbed the gun with her left hand and pulled it down at the same time she swung her right leg and kicked the guard in the face. The guard dropped his gun but managed to remain standing. So the girl, now facing the guard with her beck quickly used her left leg to kick him upwards in the chin. The guard fell backwards and remained on the ground, unconscious.

The girl disabled the gun and threw the pieces in different directions as she looked around the area. She then went back inside but soon came out again helping the kidnapped lieutenant out the door. She held his right arm over her shoulder and had an arm around his waist, even thou the lieutenant weighted over 90kg and were at least 10cm longer then her there was no strain in her face, she carried him as if he was a weightless dummy.

She walked towards an alley which lead out of the docks, but Gibbs' team cut her off. She carefully put the lieutenant down so he was leaning against the wall. She then took a defensive position shielding the man.

"We are Federal agents, NCIS, I am Special Agent Gibbs, we are here to rescue the lieutenant and bring him home to his family and arrest the criminals who kidnapped him, we are not your enemy" Said Gibbs with a calm voice.

"Yeah, I figured that out, your vests kinda give you away" expressed the girl with a supercilious voice. The team took in her appearance, she wore a pair of black sweat-pants which looked overused and hang low on her hips, they were pushed up to right under her knees, she also wore a white T-shirt that wasn't exactly white anymore, it had been torn in the shoulder which made it hang over her shoulder, showing the white sports-bra underneath. On her feet were a pair of old, brown boots. "I just did your jobs for you, he's got a bullet wound in the right arm, it went clean through, I stopped the bleeding but only temporary, also his leg was dislocated and he probably got a concussion from a blunt force trauma that happened before he was brought here."

As the team looked in slight confusion, the girl continued. "There are 18 men inside, all of them unconscious, each had one or two semi-automatic guns and there were also machine guns and some knifes on them as well, all have been disabled or thrown well out of reach."

After she was done she turned and started to head out of the alley.

"Wait a minute, we have to bring you in, for a testimony." Stated DiNozzo. He had his hand stretched out as if to stop her.

"Hmph, sorry but I'm not coming. You can get my _testimony _from him" she stated and pointed at the lieutenant.

"It's okay" uttered the lieutenant "She saved my life, please let her go"

The girl looked at the man and nodded as thanks. She then turned and walked to the end of the alley were some Washington PD officers stood to block her in her path, but she jumped and with her hands on one of the men's shoulders she swung above them and landed on their other side where she started to run. The girl turned around the corner and disappeared.

"What The Fuck was that?" asked DiNozzo in pure disbelief.

…...

The Lieutenant had been brought to a hospital and had been treated, he would be out of there the next day since the injuries wasn't that serious because they had been taken care of quite nicely. The kidnappers had been locked up and would stay there thanks to the lieutenant's statement. The business man was also locked up thanks to the confessions the kidnappers accidently made after 15 min interrogation with DiNozzo and Ziva.

All was well again, the case was closed and they went home. Except for Gibbs.

He couldn't get that girl out of his head. Who was she? Why was she there? How the hell could she be that good at fighting?

But there was something that bothered him more than anything else… why was her eyes so hollow? She had eyes that he only had seen in soldiers… in himself.

McGee had pulled up the surveillance footage from the cameras inside the warehouse before he left. The thugs had set them up to keep an eye at the prisoners. There had been one in the windowless small room were the goons had kept the lieutenant and the girl. Two in the corridors and two in the room which led to the door out.

Gibbs had watched the tape at least three times now and he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl had been there before the thugs even had arrived, they had stunned her with a gas-bomb as quickly as they saw her. What she was doing there in the first place, they didn't know. They locked her up in the windowless room and threw in the lieutenant with her. He had already received the head wound and twisted his leg in the process of falling. She had helped him correct his leg and looked over his head injury deeming there was nothing she could do on the scene to help him with it.

After a few hours later the thugs came in again and the lieutenant tried to be a hero and demanded they released the girl. She had just stood back and watched the exchange. When the goons became agitated they got tired of discussing and shot the lieutenant in the arm. The girl cursed at them and when they left she took care of the lieutenant's arm. After a couple of more hours the girl got a bit cranky and decided to break out of their prison. The lieutenant tried to stop her but she was confident she would succeed, and succeed she did.

She called the guard to the door and when he was leaning in to hear her better on the other side, she kicked the door open, hitting the guard unconscious at the same time. She scanned the corridor and started to carry the lieutenant out of there. Every time a thug closed in on their position she stopped, but the man down, hit the bad guy, neutralize his weapon and kept going. The strange part was that she seemed to know whenever someone was approaching, even if they came from a corner or from behind them, out of their eyesight.

Something was definitely strange about the girl.

After a half an hour of thinking Gibbs decided to head home. He shut his computer and desk lamp of, grabbed his jacket and bag and headed for the elevator.

As the doors where closing one last thought left his mind.

"_I'm gonna find her and then she will explain herself."_

**AN: That was that! R&R ^^**


End file.
